Escape From the Infinimatrix
Plot At the Rust Bucket III... (Gwen): Okay, I know Ben is in the Infinimatrix. If I concentrate hard enough, I can teleport us there. The five of them teleport into the Infinimatrix. (Gwen, becoming unconcious): Uhh... (Max): Gwen! Kevin catches her. (Kevin): Too much energy had been used up when she teleported us. Just then, Heatblast approaches them. (Rook): Magister Tennyson and I will handle this situation. Do take care of Miss Tennyson. During that time, Ben (human form now) is walking around. Suddenly, the ground shakes. (Ben): Earthquake? Ben makes his way to the core of the Infinimatrix. There, he finds an old enemy, none other than Albedo. (Ben): You! What are you doing here? (Albedo): Tennyson! I'm jury rigging the core so I, if possible, can revert to a Galvan without reverting back seconds after. (Ben): Yeah...not super comfortable with that. Ben transforms. (XLR8): XLR8! Albedo transforms into Fasttrack. (Fasttrack): I have something faster! A Citrakayah! XLR8 goes Ultimate. (Ultimate XLR8): Ultimate XLR8! An evolved Kineceleran is faster than a Citrakayah any day! Fasttrack charges at Ultimate XLR8. (Ultimate XLR8, charging at him and kicking him a few feet backwards): Yeah, I don't think so. (Fasttrack): I must adapt! He runs to the core and his body glows red, then stops glowing. (Fasttrack): Yes! Now I am up to date with my aliens! (Ultimate XLR8, running towards Fasttrack and kicking him): No matter how up to date you are, you won't defeat me! Meanwhile, Rook and Max are still fighting Heatblast and Kevin and Julie are still attending to Gwen. Rook shoots ice at Heatblast with a new function on his Proto-Tool. (Rook): It is still not effective. (Max): Turn the knob at the side of the Proto-Tool! Rook does so. (Rook, shooting at Heatblast): This will surely work. He is unharmed. (Rook): Oh, dear. Max takes out a water gun (not a toy one) and shoots water at Heatblast. This time his fire is put off and he falls to the ground, then disappears. (Max): We did it. (Kevin): So did we. Gwen's finally coming to. (Gwen, regaining consciousness as Max and Rook approach her): Wha-? (Julie): You lost your energy when you teleported. (Gwen, getting up): Did you find Ben? During that time, Ultimate XLR8 and Fasttrack are fighting. (Ultimate XLR8, kicking Fasttrack): What were the copies of my aliens, and why did you bring me here? (Fasttrack, running away): You fool! They were simulations made to feel like they were solid until they were overpowered or defeated, and I never intended to bring you here. Your Infinimatrix sensed something was wrong, so it teleported you inside. Fasttrack then bumps into Ultimate XLR8. (Ultimate XLR8): Oof! Ultimate XLR8 devolves back to XLR8 and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): You can keep trying, but you can't stop- Albedo transforms into NRG and blasts Ben with radiation beams. (Ben, barely dodging): Alright! Stop it! NRG reverts back into Albedo. (Albedo): Why? (Ben): This. Ben transforms. (Electrohacker, getting up): Electrohacker! Albedo turns into his Galvan form. (Albedo): Prepare to die! He tries going Ultimate, but as the red flash disappears, Albedo shrinks and his outfit changes. (Albedo): Nooo! You will pay, Tennyson! A red flash covers Albedo. As it subsides, Albedo is a baby. Electrohacker reverts back to Ben looks at him. Ben and Albedo disappear in a blue flash of light. He reappears on Galvan Mark II. (Azmuth): Ben, what are you doing here? (Ben): Azmuth! I- (Professor Paradox, suddenly behind Ben): Pardon me for any interuption, my dear Azmuth, but I teleported Benjamin here. (Azmuth): You? (Ben): Azmuth, Albedo... Ben shows Albedo to Azmuth. (Ben): Azmuth, Albedo, he, well, he's...a baby now. (Azmuth): Well, we must dedicate something in his honor! (Ben): Buy him a rattle? THE END! Major Events *Albedo makes his first reappearance. *XLR8 and NRG make their first reappearances. *Ultimate XLR8 makes his first appearance. *Albedo turns into a baby. *Galvan Mark II makes its first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Professor Paradox Villains *Alien Simulations **Heatblast *Albedo (first reappearance, reborn as a baby) Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 (first reappearance) *Ultimate XLR8 (first appearance) *Electrohacker By Albedo *Fasttrack *NRG (first reappearance) Trivia *It is unknown how Gwen and the others got out of the Infinimatrix after this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season 1